Snare
Snare was a member of Terrorax's Team Terror and a member of Lord Nexus's secret society of technologic supervillains. He was Tempestra's evil counterpart. He debuted in Turbo-Charged and is voiced by Giles Panton. History Early Life According to Terrorax, he was created by an unknown scientist who was later killed by his own creation. He was created to find multiple methods to eliminate the human life. He has killed various people over time and stated that one one ever escaped from him. Animated Films Turbo-Charged Terrorax presents Snare, Night Howl and Monstro to Lord Nexus by giving a brief description about them. Shortly after doing so, the villain charges them with his Terror Energy and release them from their stasis and send them to fight against Max and his team. Snare is sent to fight against La Fiera, who was captured by an energy lash. At the beginning of the battle, Snare was with the upper hand, but after La Fiera activated is brand new Turbo Animal Mode, Turbo Raptor Mode, he defeated the villain by damaging his energy core. Shortly after La Fiera left, Snare started to rebuild himself. After Team Turbo arrives on Terrorax's secret hideout, Team Terror appears to fight against them. Snare attacks Tempestra with his blasters and eventually traps her in the wall with an energy net. He releases his saw to finish off her, but she freezes it and sends it back to him and ultimately hits his shoulder, thus deactivating him. After Max and his team managed to defeat Terrorax, Team Terror was rescued by them. Tempestra was seen holding Snare. Turbo Warriors Alongside with Night Howl and Monstro, Snare was rescued by Terrorax from the prison on Team Turbo's base. He helped Terrorax in stealing the Terror Energy Generator. After they left the base, Terrorax blew it up and they went to the Pantheon, where Snare was charged with a stronger variation of Terror Energy, making him much stronger than before. While Max and his team were going to invade the Pantheon, Team Terror suddenly appears and Snare fights against Tempestra on her Turbo Thunderstorm Mode. He uses his blasters and triple saws and eventually manages to knock her down and capture her. Later on, Max successfully manages to invade the Pantheon and Alex, on his bionic panther form, destroy Snare and only leaves his head behind. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Since he is a robot, he is stronger than an average individual. He gets even stronger after being charged with an enhanced Terror Energy. *'Superhuman Speed:' After Snare was charged with a stronger variation of Terror Energy, he got much faster and agile. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the fact that he is a robot, he can endure physical pain. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Snare has enhanced reflexes, as seen when Tempestra attacked him from behind and he instantly stretched his torso to dodge her attack. *'Electrokinesis:' He is capable of manipulating electricity. * Arsenal of Weapons: Since he was made based on the concept of eliminating the humanity, he is virtually a living weapon since he has a large arsenal of weapons integraded onto his body, such as blasters, a saw launcher, explosive mines, an energy lash and others. *'Enhanced Elasticity:' Snare's body is incredibly flexible and elastic. When someone attacks him, the first thing does is abnormally stretch it and divide it into small cubes and later reform it. *'Regeneration:' If one of Snare's limbs is lost, he can control them and put back on their place. *'Unlimited Stamina:' By being a robot, Snare can fight during long periodos without needing to recover. Weaknessess *'Energy Core:' Snare's energy core is located on the center of his chest. If it is hit by something, he can temporarily stay deactivated and incapacitated of fighting his foes. Etymology The name "Snare" is given after the weapons integrated into his body. When Terrorax presented him to La Fiera, he mentioned his traps (also a synonym of the word snare) that he uses to execute his victims. Appearance Snare is the skinniest and smallest member of Terrorax's team after Night Howl. He has a pair of green triangles on each side of his head, a pair of yellow triangles for his eyes, a lozenge on his forehead and a jagged mouth. The right part of his chest is green and features a green shoulder pad, while the left grey part features a grey shoulder pad and a pink sphere on the center on his chest. His upper limb is black, and the rest is grey, with the exception of his black fingers. He also features grey antennas on his back. He has black and green thigh pads, green boots with a pink and grey details and three toes. After being charged with Terrorax's enhanced Terror Energy, Snare's body gets a darker shade of purple and light purple lights on few parts of his body. His body also sparks Terror Energy. Personality Snare is a vicious, cold-hearted, calm and agressive machine who was programmed to exterminate humanity. He is mostly emotionless, quiet and extremely loyal to the Nexus and Terrorax, much like other members of Team Terror. He has no remorse for any of his murders and stated that he killed many people over time and that no one ever managed to escape from him, even his creator. Relationships La Fiera La Fiera was the first opponent that Snare fought against. He was about to murder Alex until he activated his Turbo Raptor Mode and defeated Snare. They didn't interacted after these events. Tempestra Tempestra is Snare's good counterpart. He first fought against her on Terrorax's hideout. Despite he tried to eliminate her, she later appears carrying him after Terrorax's hideout blew up. In Turbo-Warriors, Snare fights against Tempestra and after defeating her, he captures her and deliver her to Terrorax. Quotes Appearances on Other Places Snare appeared on the toy line as a exclusive villain for a four pack containing Max Steel, La Fiera, C.Y.T.R.O. and himself (incorrectly referred as "Terrorax" in the package). He features a more complex and detailed design and so far there he wasn't released as a single action figure. He is also portrayed as C.Y.T.R.O.'s evil counterpart in the toy line and is also the only member of Team Terror, alongside with Night Howl, that gained his own action figure. Gallery Trivia *His armor predominantly features green, which is the opposite of purple, which is predominantly seen on Tempestra's modes. *Snare has mentioned that he has nearly six million weapons to use against humanity and also stated that nobody ever managed to escape from him. *As seen in the preliminary trailer of Turbo-Charged, the electricity current on Snare's antennas was originally yellow rather than purple. *He is portrayed as C.Y.T.R.O.'s evil counterpart in the toy line, as Tempestra has no action figures produced. *It's unknown how Snare, a robot, can operate with Terrorax's Terror Energy, as said energy instantly destroys technology in a molecular level once it enters in contact with. *Snare's design bears a slight resemble with Zero.EXE from the MegaMan Battle Network franchise. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Characters voiced by Giles Panton